A Promise!
by AbhiSrk-ian
Summary: A Promise - Because I said I would. *Abhirika* Fic R & R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : This Story is for Kamikaze Me and A.S anjaana as you both are missing them so much :) **

* * *

**... Oo A Promise oO... **

_**Chapter-1 **_

"Abhijeet " Tarika yelled.

"Keh diya na tarika "

"abhijeet sirf ek din chutti lene ke liye keh rahi hun mein"

" mujhe conference ke liye jaana hein Tarika varna mein chutti le leta"

"Tumne kal kaha tha ki tum logey chutti kal "

"ab kaam aagaya toh mein kya karu its nt my fault ..mein kal chutti nahi le sakhta matlab nhi le sakhta"

" Mein ne kabhi tumhare kaam mein dhakal nhi diya bas yeh ek din hi toh maang rahi hun na"

" tum mujhse kuch bhi maang lo par kal ka din nhi..kal zaruri conference hein jaha mera aur daya ka rehna bahut zaruri hein"

"koshish toh karo na"

" aisa kya hein kal …? "

"Tum…huh kuch nahi jao tum..apna conference attend karo hmpf "

Abhijeet leaves …he sits in his qualis

*I am sorry Tarika..na chahte hue bhi mein tumhe takleef de raha hun ..bas kuch ghanto ki baat uske baat sab theek hoga* He talks to himself and reaches bureau.

Tarika sits on her bed

Tarika ( self talk ) : Kitne badal gaye ho tum Abhijeet..! Tum ab mere "Abhi" nhi rahe …! Pehle meri har baat mante the , mujhe samajhte the…aur aaj ..aaj tumne meri ek bhi nahi suni..kyu..? kyu kar rahe ho aisa.? Abhika ke baare mein toh sochna tha…use jab pata chalega toh..? huh…

She moves to Abhikas room :

Abhika was drawing something

Tarika : Kya bana rahi ho..?

Abhika : secret hein..

Tarika : mumma ko bhi nahi bataogi..?

Abhika : Naah..

Tarika was trying to take a glance

Abhika : nhi nhi mumma ..No cheating

Tarika pouts : aare ab batao bhi…kise bataogi..?

Abhika ( innocently ) : Papa ko..!

Tarika gets upset

Abhika looks at her : matlab ki mein pehle papa ko dikhaungi phir aapko…! Kal jab papa saath hongey tab..

Tarika makes her sit on her lap : beta…papa ko na kale k zaruri meeting hein…toh

Abhika : toh woh nahi aayengey..? Nhi nhi..aap manao unko..m..mujhe nahi pata..mujhee papa chahiye kal….

Tarika tries to console her : Beta samjho na…aap toh 7 years ki ho gayi na..? aapko samjhna hoga…aapke papa ne aapki sabhi baat maani na phir …

Abhika : Nhii..mujhee papa chahiyee kal…

Tarika ( thinks ) : ab kaise samjhau ise…

Abhika speaks again : Mujhee papa se baat karni hein abhiii….

Tarika : accha accha ruko mein call karti hun…

Tarika calls him

**Meawhile in bureau :**

Abhijeet was Tensed..daya looked at him and understood

Daya : kya hua boss..? aise muh phula ke kyu baithe ho..?

Abhijeet : yaar kya batau…tarika narraz hein aur shyd ab abhika bhi hogi..

Daya : tumne bata diya tarika ko kal nhi aaogey..?

Abhijeet : haan tabhi toh naraaz hein Tarika…subah jhagda bhi hogaya…aur/

His phone disturbs him …

Abhijeet picks it : Haan tarika bolo…

Abhika : mumma nhi…abhika bol rahi hun…

Abhijeet : ohh toh meri beti hein…boliye..

Abhika : mujhe aapse baat nahi karni…mein naraaz hun aapse..!

Abhijeet : aare woh kyu..? ohh toh aapki mumma ne bata diya sab kuch…

Abhika with anger : haan…

Abhijeet : beta dekho samjho na..papa ko kaam hein na…

Abhika : apne pichli baar bhi yahi kaha aur ab bhi….aap abhi ki abhi ghar aao…

Abhijeet : nahi na mein nhi aa sakhta…accha daya chachu bula rahe hein ..bye apna aur apni mumma ka khayal rakhna..

And he cuts the call..

Abhika : huh..cut kar diya..mein aapse baat nhi karungi papa…nd she folds her arms and sits on bed

Abhijeet sighs and looks at the wallpaper in his phone..it was Tarikas and abhikas pic with a pout face.

Daya : ab abhika ko bhi naraaz kar diya…phone kyu cut kiya yaar…

Abhijeet : kyu ki agar woh aur manati toh mein apne aap ko nahi rok paata…tujhe pata hein na abhika aur tarika ke liye mein kuch bhi kar sakhta hun…

Daya : haann par ab kaise manayega..?

Abhijeet : woh kaam asaan hein….tujhe pata hein na mein yeh sab kyu kar raha hun..phir kyu puch raha hein…

Daya : ab puchna bhi nahi kya..? huh…

Abhijeet : bas bas..ab chal…

And they leaves bureau

Abhirikas residence 10:00 Pm

Abhika was sleeping and tarika was running fingers through her curly hairs

Tarika ( self talk ) : subah se raat hogayii ab tak nahi aaya Abhijeet..pata nahi kaha hein…phone karu kya.? Nahi ..naraaz hun mein usse…par use kya manaya bhi nahi…ek phone bhi nahi kiya…huh…pehle mujhe manane kel iye woh apna kaam bhi chod kar aa jaata tha aur ab..sach kehte hein shaadi ke baad sab badal jaate hein...us din bhi abhijeet ne mujhe kitne acche se manaya tha.

**_Flashback :_**

_In mall Abhijeet and daya were catching a criminal but by mistake abhijeet dashed with a Lady_

_Abhijeet : I m sorry..._

_Lady stops him : Its ok Abhijeet ji..._

_Abhijeet looks at her *Oh no Priya...mein toh gaya* He thinks_

_Priya : aap theek hein aapko chot toh nhi aayi..?_

_abhijeet : yeh mujhe puchna chahiye tha..uh its ok mein theek hun... nd he escapes from there ..._

_At Bureau :_

_Abhijeet was roaming too nd fro_

_Daya : aise kyu mandra rahe ho bureau mein.? ghar nahi jaana..?_

_Abhijeet : nhi jaana yaar..._

_Daya : itne dare dare kyu ho..?_

_Abhijeet : yaar woh aaj mall mein priya takra gayi mujhse aur ab woh jaakar tarika ko nad chad kar batayegi..aur phir Tarika meri class legi...us priya ne humesha mere aur tarika ke beech aag lagayi hein..._

_Daya suppress his laugh : Yeh kya kar diya yaar tumne..? kyu jaake takraye us priya se..?_

_Abhieet : M..mein thodi na takraya yaar...woh pata nhi kaha se beech mein aa jaati hein humesha..._

_Daya whispering in his ear : Socho tarika ko pata chalega toh woh karegi..._

_nd he burst out into laughter_

_Abhijeet leaves the bureau angrily banging the door_

_He reaches home_

_As abhijeet expected tarika was not in hall waiting for him ...He sighs_

_Abhijeet ( thinks ) : gaya aaj mein pakka...Pata nhi tarika ka gussa kounse level pe hein...i swear us priya ko mein goli maar dunga...pata nhi kya kya bol ke gayi woh ..._

_Abhijeet throws his coat on sofa and moves to abhikas room as whenever she is angry she will be with abhika only_

_Tarika was looking outside the window..she feels his presence_

_Abhijeet hugs her from behind : Kaisa gussa hein tumhara ab..?_

_Tarika jerks him : T..tum huhh tum jao yaha se...sharam nhi aati tumhe..us priya se jakar takraane ki kya zarurat hein...takraye bhi toh use apne baahon mein kyu pakda...bada shauk hein na toh jao uske ghar mein raho..._

_Abhijeet keeps his finger on her lips : Shhhhh..._

_she hits him on shoulder , chest lightly_

_Abhijeet holds her hands : aare aare baat toh suno meri...mein ne use apni baahon mein nahi liya...kyu ki woh haq sirf meri tarika ka hein..._

_he leaves her hands and turns other side folding his arms_

_Abhijeet : par meri tarika ko mujhse zyada us priya par yakin hein...usne kuch bhi keh diya aur meri tarika ne maan liya...Mein sirf usse takra gaya aur sry bolkar chala gaya tha...par usne toh kuch aur hi kaha tumhe..._

_Tarika hugs him from behind : I am sorry pata nahi uski baate kyu mujhe itni chubti hein..._

_Abhijeet kisses her forehead : Tarika humesha yaad rakhna mein sirf tumse pyaar karta hun aur mujhpe haq sirf aur sirf tumhara hein...koi bhi airi geri priya humare beech darrar nhi daal sakhti..._

_Tarika smiles and pecks a sorry kiss on his cheek..._

_Abhijeet wraps his arm around her neck : agar naraazgi mein tum mujhe aise hi kiss karte rahogi toh Humesha mein priya.._

_Tarika cuts him : nhii Kabhii nhii...! _

_Abhijeet laughs nd lifts her in his arms and moves towards their room ! _

_**Flashback ends **_

Meanwhile her phone rings…she thinks its abhijeet but it was daya

Tarika : Hello..haan daya…

Daya : Tarika w..woh Abhijeet…

Tarika stood up : k..kya abhijeet..? bolo daya…?

Daya in tense voice : A..abhijeet …

* * *

**A/N** : A New Year Treat to all my Abhirika Lovers :) One more part is left.. will update it tomorrow :)

Till then keep guessing :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** : **Happy New Year** People ! May this year brings lots of Happiness :)

I don't Know what was wrong with FF , I couldn't Login and see the FF page page...bas abhi open hua and I could update so Really sorry :) Love ya all

* * *

Tarika : for god sake daya bolo kya huaa..?

Daya : w..woh hum dono hotel Leonia aaye the kisi se milne toh abhijeet ne d..drink kar liya..w..woh kisi ki nahi sun raha hein… please aa jao…shyd woh tumhari aur abhika ki baat sunle…

Tarika : kyaaa..? M..mein abhi aati hunn…

And daya cuts the call

Tarika ( self talk ) : Abhika ko leke hi jaana hoga..woh so rahi hein par akele bhi nahi chod sakhti …

She picks abhika and moves towards the hotel

**Hotel Leonia :**

Tarika ( to manager ) : Excuse me ..kya aapne ( showing abhijeets pic ) is aadmi ko dekha hein yaha..?

Manager : hmm.. shyd..ek min ..he calls a waiter – sun yeh vahi aadmi hein na

Waiter : haan haan sir yeh vahi hein…,woh bar counter ke paas tha so… nd he leaves

Manager : haan mam yeh aadmi aaya tha…par aap kyu puch rahi hein..? yeh kya lagte hein aapke..? aur koun hein.?

Tarika : hein ek bewakuf aadmi ..jo unfortunately mera pati hein….

Manager giggles

Tarika : anyway aap batayiye kaha hein woh..?

Maager : ji woh garden se left swimming pool ke paas

Tarika : ok Thankyou

She holds Abhikas hand and moves towards garden area

Abhika : mumma hum kaha jaa rahe hein..?

Tarika : tumhare duffer papa ke paas…

Abhika : mummaa mere papa ko kuch mat kehna…

Tarika : kahungii…use mein chodungi nhi…dekhna tum…aise koi karta hein kya…pata nahi kounsi kone mein hein tumhare papa…huh…

Abhika : unko zyada toh nahi daantogey na..?

Tarika looks at her : zyada toh nhi…bahutt zyadaaa….

Abhika pouts and thinks : uffoo yeh papa bhi na…mumma ko gussa dila diya…vaise mein bhi naraaz hun na unse…par phir unko mumma se koun bachayega…nahi nahi mein papa se naaraz nahi hoti…woh toh mere cute se papa hein….

She smiles at tarika

Tarika was confused

They reach near the swimming pool area

Tarika : Abhijeett..? kaha ho..? Daya..?

Abhika : papa..?

Tarika was tensed now …she made abhika sit on a chair present there

Tarika : beta aap yahi rehna…mein aapke papa ko dhundke leke aati hun ok..?

Abhika : Nahi mumma mein bhi chalungi…Mujhe akele nahi rehna yaha…

Tarika : beta please samjho..! mumma bas yu gayi aur papa ko leke aayi..?

Abhika nods

Tarika smiles and moves in search of Her ABHI

Here someone lifts abhika in his arms and moves from there …

Tarika returns back after searching for 10min ..But when she saw the chair empty …Her heart beat stopped

Tarika : a..abhikaa..? pehle abhijeet ab abhika…kaha gaye dono…she dialed dayas number but it was switched off- urghh kya ho raha hein yeh.,.?

Then she heard a familiar voice – _**"Mumma "**_

Abhika came running towards her….she picked her in her arms and kissed her forehead

Tarika : aap theek ho na..? kaha chali gayi thi..? mumma kitna dar gyi pata hein…

Abhika smiles : Woh dekhiyee…she points towards the sky…

Tarika looks up and saw a firework

*_**Happy Birthday My Princess and My little Angel ***_

Tarika was Amazed but was Happy That abhijeet remember That day.

The swimming pool area was beautifully decorated with orchids , Balloons , A table for three with Two big chairs and one small cute chair for abhika , There were many fluffy teddy bears which abhika Loves the most and a Guitar for Tarika.

"I am sorry , Tum dono ko hurt nahi karna chahta tha mein par mere paas koi choice nahi thi...yeh din mein special banana chahta tha bas isliye yeh sab... " He says apologetically and moves his eyes to meet with her eyes

Tarika ran upto him and hugged him

Abhika wasn't looking Them , she turned other side , may be they will notice that *she is Angry*

Abhijeet smiled " Who want a ice cream "

Abhika didn't respond nor turned to look at him

Abhijeet sighed and then something clicked his mind

Abhijeet : Tarika tumne suna hein ki Agar koi ladki Tumse pyaar karti hein toh woh palat ti hein..?

Tarika understands : Haan sunaa toh hein...

Abhijeet : toh let me see ki koi mujhse pyaar karta bhi hein ya nahi..? Toh yaha pe jitni bhi ladkiya hein choti ya badi agar woh mujhse pyaar karti hein toh woh zarur palategi...Palat , palat...

and then Abhika turns and smiles at him

Abhika shakes her head : Papa aap kabhi nahi sudhar sakhte naa...!

Abhijeet : Never My Little angel...

Abhika runs into abhijeets arms..Abhijeet kisses her cheek ...

Abhijeet : ab koi bhi naraaz nahi hein na mujhse..?

Abhika and Tarika hugs him : Nhii...

Abhijeet was feeling the luckiest man in the world ...The two most beautiful girls was in his arms - Wow

Voice : Ahem ahem..! mein bhi hun yaha..!

Abhijeet : Daya..!

Abhika ran to him : Chachuu..!

Daya lifts her : Hey Choco ! Chalo hum chalte hein ice cream khaane..?

Abhika : Yayy..!

Daya winks at abhijeet and leaves Abhirika alone !

I often wonder ,what would we had done , if we wouldn't have met"

she was lying on his lap , staring at the moon far away , listening to the noises made by beetles , a faint sound of Guitar was coming from a distance.

He was watching her ,playing with strands of her hair, he has always been fascinated by it. She rolled her big eyes to meet his trance as he came out of it and said " i would have Never married

.and she couldn't suppress her laughter , she laughed till tears rolled out of her eyes, she had always been a big fan of his humor,his witty comments blended with reality.

He smiled , he always loved to watch her laugh , " Aaj 8 saal kogaye humari shaadi ko "

" Haan Abhi , pata hi nahi chala na , KItna accha waqt guzara humne ke saath " she replied back with a constant smile .

" i want to know one thing , what did you think of me when you first saw me"

She smiled and so did he " I Liked you , and you were this arrogant boy who wouldn't listen to anyone and never let anyone speak before him and you were soft to people, theni thought ,What an egoistic idiot", She said teasing him

"Ahh it hurts , he grinned "

"What did you thought of me " she asked now

" When i first saw you , i saw a pretty girl, i knew you were naughty and thought yourself of as a princess " he said as she made a face at his comments

" But i knew,somewhere" he said with a honesty that even heaven would have vouched for him "that i will love to be with this stubborn girl for the rest of my life"

and she couldn't resist smiling.

Abhijeet :: _tumko paaya hain to jaise khoya hoon_

_kehna chahoon bhi to tumse kya kahoon_  
_kisi zabaan mein bhi vo lafz hi nahi ki jinme tum ho kya tumhe bata sakoon _

He was staring straight at tarika

Abhijeet : _main agar kahoon tumsa haseen_

_qayanat mein nahi hain kaheen_  
_taareef yeh bhi to sach hai kuch bhi nahi tumko paaya hain to jaise khoya hoon_

He gently touched her face and then kissed her cheek

Abhijeet stood up " Will you dance with me " He forwarded his hand towards her , His voice was so sweet

She forwarded her one hand towards his hand and he put another hand on around her waist

Abhijeet : _shokhiyon mein doobi yeh adaayein_

_chehre se jhalki huyi hain_  
_zulf ki ghani gahni ghatayen_  
_shaan se dhalki huyi hain_

They came closer  
_lehrata aanchal hain jaise baadal_  
_baahon mein bhari hain jaise chaandni,roop ki chaandni _

Their eyes was lost in each others depth

_main agar kahoon hamsafar meri_  
_apsara ho tum ki ya koi pari _

_tareef yeh bhi to sach hai kuch bhi naheen _

Abhijeet forwarded his lips and she pushed him slightly

"Abhijeet " she blushed even after 5 long years

"I love you " Abhijeet said resting his head against the crook of her neck

" I love you too "

" I love you three " Abhika runs towards them

_He Promised - Because he Would _

**~~ END ~~**

* * *

**A/N** : Wow 28 Reviews ! Thankyou so much :) As shraddha Mam's Birthday is on Jan 7 and i will be busy so i wrote it off now itself :)

As anjaana : Thankyouu :)

Loveabhi , Frooty , Guest , mahamfairy999 , Guest , Kavinsanjana , priya , Tarika mehta , cutesmile , saakshi , rajvigirl , kashaftitli , butterfly , artanish , Dayas girl , subhangi , guest , aditi , rockstar24rb , Guests : Thankyouu so much :)

PurpleAsus : Hehe :)

Kamikaze Me : Ji ji bahut fikar hein aapki mujhe...aur mein "Kisi" hogyi..? :O :(

Tasha : Abhijeet is mine :D Thankyou :)

shreshta : Dear i m taking break from ff so i m sry i couldn.t :) Thankyou

Guest : Thankyou :)

I am taking a leave from FF, will be back after april. :)


End file.
